Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
One type of software is referred to as a “runtime”. A runtime generally provides underlying functionality that can be used by multiple different applications that run on a computing system. Some runtimes may be configured to execute activities. An activity generally represents a unit of executable code that may be part of a software application or part of an application function. As activities are executed, the runtime may be configured to track when each activity was executed and, in some cases, identify program state before and after execution.